


tracks in the road

by soda_coded



Series: not the destination [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Mouth Kink, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Popsicles, Public Display of Affection, Sex, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: unfinished accompaniment to Wear Me Down
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: not the destination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037400
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't write for ffxv so i decided to dump the pieces in a spot.

“Want one?” He asked and Noctis nodded mutely. Slid a sticky popsicle out of the plastic tray by the stick, popping it into his mouth without really looking at it. It was hot, even out here on the pier. Beautiful though… he couldn’t understand why Ignis would rather stay inside, at the kitchenette.

If this was the result though…

Noctis licked his lips, and turned to where Ignis had settled beside him. Feet in the water, slacks rolled up to the knee.

“Thanks. It’s really good.”

Ignis had to pull out his own popsicle to speak, a dark red that looked no less tasty than the electric blue Noctis held. Already it had stained his lips and, Noctis found as he talked, his tongue.

“I’m glad you liked it… It’s rare that I have access to ingredients of this quality, these days.” He took a quick slurp, as a red drop made a run for his knuckles, cheeks hollowing. He came up with a pop, but it was Noct swallowing. “And the weather suited it, I thought.”

“Yeah.” Noct said. He wondered how sweaty he could get, before it wasn’t able to be blamed on the gentle, warming sunshine. Guess he’d find out. Ignis sucked away, unconcerned, relaxed for the first time in, Six, ever. It was a remarkably good look on him and even after Noct made himself look back down at his line, he was definitely thinking about how much popsicle Ignis had left.

“Catch anything good yet?” Ignis inquired, patting the flat top of the cooler that sat between them. Noctis shrugged.

“Just some Trevally.” Noctis answered and Ignis mm’d before pulling back up and off of the popsicle. Ifrit, Noctis knew what  _ that _ felt like. 

“I’ll fire up the grill tonight, then.” Ignis said, and smiled. Just a little quirk of his lips, but stained and red with the natural dye from his sweets made him look gorgeous. “Noctis?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re dripping.”

“Shit!”

Noctis yanked the treat to the side, hoping to avoid a trip to a laundromat, or even just a trip back to the room. They’d only brought a few outfits, which meant he suddenly had to care about stains on his shirt. An abrupt change from life in the palace, that was for sure.

“Here, let me.” Ignis said, smooth as anything and Noctis held the popsicle toward him, thinking he’d take Wouldn't have guessed how he did it- with a quick parting of his lips, the gentle hollowing of his cut cheeks as he sucked from the tip of Noct’s popsicle to the stick.

Noctis stared, limp rod forgotten in his hand as Ignis rose off of his popsicle with a wet sound before licking his lips. Like a cat cleaning it’s whiskers and easily as satisfied. Best view on the pier, better than the endless blue sky, or the rippling swell of the sea. Instead Nost stared into the green-grey storm of Ignis’ eyes.

“Urk.” He said intelligently. Ignis seemed to like his response at least, his lips curving into another faint smile.

“See you in the room.” Ignis said delicately, standing as he did so, so that the combined motion made his words rushed, the hint of breathlessness. God, Noct wanted him breathless. And heaving, wet and sobbing and saying his name. “Noctis.”

“Yeah.” Noctis said, too eager to play it cool like he normally did. He sounded stiff, his throat swollen on a growl. “The room. I’ll be there.”

“As you like.” Ignis said, but he was flushed. The fresh sea air carried his scent away as quickly as it rose from him, but Noctis was already panting. 

He was gone then, feet padding down the pier, winding back toward their shared room, leaving Noctis scrambling to get to him.

Ignis had always walked fast, eager to be done and eager to begin. Not quite impatience, more a timeless efficiency that Noct respected and loathed in almost equal measure after their years together. 

Today his steps were lazy, meandering and catching up to him was easy. Still, Noctis jogged forward, his hand darting out to lock on Ignis' wrist. No one knew who they were, just an alpha and his pretty, smirking little omega, leading him with sure steps to their room. Like Noctis was on a leash, one step behind him.


	2. ignis/prompto unrequited prequel

“Oh.” Ignis said, and even he can hear the surprised fragility in his voice. In his defense, he’s had a very bad day. “I didn’t know anyone else would be over.”

“Hey.” The kid said, sitting forward to wave around Noct, who was still standing in his hallway looking mutinous. Over a single module, honestly. “I’m Prompto.”

“Lovely to meet you, Prompto.” Ignis said formally, watching with interest as the young man blushed, looking pleased. Hmm. If Noctis had an omega around unchaperoned that was a concern- his thoughts trailed off as the smell of oil, hot and sharp hit his nose, unmistakably alphan, the soft scent of clean cloth an afterthought. Well. Not an omega, then. “I’m sorry for interrupting your night. Noctis didn’t tell me he would have company-”

“You didn’t ask.” Noct complained, but seemed to give in to the inevitable, and stepped out of the way, allowing Ignis to enter, laden with bags of groceries and files of work to be done. “Whatever. Ignis, this is Prompto from school, be nice. Prompto, this is Ignis. He’s my, uh-”

“-consort?” Prompto joked weakly, just as Ignis intoned dryly. “-slave?”

A moment of silence, while Prompto got redder, adorably so. It made his eyes impossibly blue under his shock of blonde hair, made his freckles pop. Ignis rather wanted to lick them.

Oh, dear gods, he had not just thought that.

“Wow.” Noctis said. “Tell me how you really feel, guys.”

Ignis snorted, and headed for the kitchen, depositing his file work on the floor beside Noct’s backpack, ignoring the way the awkward alpha’s eyes followed him across the room.

“Those need to be done by the time dinner is done, Noctis.” And to Prompto. “Do you eat steak?”

“Uh, yeah. I love meat.” Prompto said, still flushed, but ignoring Noct’s uncouth laughter. “Sounds great.”

Ignis offered him a smile, and ducked into the kitchen. Noct hadn’t run the dishwasher like he’d asked in an earlier message, so he flicked it on now, the rattle drowning out their chatter… but not the sound of King’s Knight The Third starting up on the television. 

“I meant it Noct.” He called through the open doorway, raising his voice so it carried. He pulled the vegetables from their plastic bags, laying them out neatly on the counter, waiting to be washed and cut. Tonight, he thought tempura was a good try. Anything to get him to eat more than the ramen and sweets he lived on during the week while Ignis was at the Palace. “It’s not long, and it needs to be done before the meeting tomorrow.”

“You said before dinner.” Noct said, from the doorway and Ignis didn’t bother to turn and acknowledge him. Just continued the economical movements of his hands. Disposing of the plastic packaging neatly… along with all the other detritus that had built up on his counter since the last time Ignis had entered his kitchen. Bottles and bags and dirty plates he dunked noisily into the sink. “Which is it?”

“Your Majesty asked me to deliver it to you tonight, for tomorrow.” Ignis answered calmly. “I asked you to do it before dinner, as I assumed you have homework as well.”

“We finished that, actually!”

Ignis turned this time, and it was only years of opposing Alpha’s in the council far more intimidating than this schoolboy that kept him from jumping at his sudden extreme proximity. Up close he had even more freckles, and his lips were chapped, as though frequently bitten.

“Really?” Ignis said dryly, and the mouth curved up in a shy smile, the oil scent stronger, hotter this close. His eyes were a gorgeous, impossible blue, washed out from the horrid fluorescent lighting in this slum of an apartment. “Even the chemistry reading?”

“How did you know about that? Woah! Yeah, we did that first, just took turns. It goes way faster like that. Do you want help? I don’t cook a lot, haha, just when my parents aren’t home really.”

“Help?” Ignis repeated, trying to sort through the rush of information, even as the little alpha began peeling onions over the trash can. He had freckles on his hands. “No, that’s quite alright, I-”

“I mean, you’re cooking for everybody, right? We should definitely help then, we weren’t doing anything. Or I should at least? Noct has, what, paperwork? I didn’t know you had to do paperwork to be Prince.”

“Yeah, the papers come with the pedigree.” Noct said, chagrined, but stod from where he’d been leaning on the doorway and came to sit at the counter, sliding the filework towards himself. Ignis turned around, trying to hide his astonishment. Normally it took a full meal and an hour of nagging to get Noct to even dictate his responses for the Council and here he was, pen in hand and a churlish expression on his face. “ I didn’t know you cooked Prom. How come you never cook for me?”

Ignis cut his eyes to the right, in time to watch a flush settle across the bridge of the boy’s nose, and he really was lovely for an Alpha. It made sense that Noctis would attract people like that to him, but strangely he had never seemed to make many friends in school thus far. Admirers, certainly, but friends… Ignis thought this may be the first. 

“Well, normally we just grab dinner if I’m gonna spend… the night.” Prompto said, finishing his sentence with a quiet alarm Ignis did not grasp at first. “Not that I spend the night a lot, or anything, just sometimes, haha. If I did it a lot, we probably would have met sooner. Anyway, why would I cook for you, bro? Get a girl to do that!”

Ignis turned, bending to pull a pot from the cupboard under the island, the gentle clang of cookware the only sound in the awkward silence that had descended around them.

“I cook all the time, and could hardly be considered female.” Ignis said, but his heart rate had sped considerably. Oh, this was worse. Was it? An omega entanglement risked children and raised a threat to the crown… their Prince having a tendency for his own kind was the sort of scandal that could never reach the media. “It is strange we’ve never met. How long have you known each other, Noctis?”

“I dunno.” Noctis said, but his hand had stilled, pen clutched tightly between his fingers. “A while.”

“Not a long while!” The sweet idiot to his side rambled and Ignis knew, he already knew he wouldn’t speak a word of this to anyone. That he couldn’t. It had been years since Noctis had looked at him with eyes so shadowed. “Otherwise, we would’ve met!”

“Of course.” Ignis said, and turned to smile at the anxious, dithering alpha, rescuing his onion from his grip. Their hands brushed and Ignis ignored it. “It is nice to meet you now of course. Help in the kitchen is always welcome.”

“Oh.” The boy said, and his flush was back, splotchy and ridiculous as he stared up at Ignis. He smelled so… “Cool. Yeah. No problem. What do you want me to do now?”

“Why don’t you start heating some oil?” Ignis said, and pushed his fears to the back of his mind for the simple ritual dinner preparation required. He was thankful he normally cooked enough for leftovers, as it meant he had enough food on hand for two hungry boys. Besides, Noctis was young still. It made sense for him to have a dalliance at this age. Ignis was hardly concerned with the taboo- Insomnia though dearly beloved was still antiquated. It was one of the things he’d hoped to fight in the Council once he was finally elected to the Scientia seat. Still, as unconcerned as he was, he knew there were many eyes on his Prince.

Maybe this was why he’d requested an apartment in the city in the first place.

Ignis pressed the cabbage firmly between a towel, squeezing the excess moisture out, hearing his heart pound in his ears.

He needed to speak to Gladio.

  
  


“Yeah, they’ve been fucking for like, three months?”

“What?” Ignis said, unable to keep the shock from his voice, loud in the quiet of the little italian place Gladio had chosen. Ignis had told him he could choose, but he still didn’t understand why he’d picked here. It was too… romantic. That had never been them. He claimed it was the calamari, but Ignis wasn’t sure he believed him.

Gladiolus was looking at him with raised eyebrows, straw between his lips still. 

“Yeah. Didn’t think it mattered. He doesn’t have to be a virgin when he’s married-”

“Well, no-” Ignis sputtered. “That isn’t-”

“Than why do you care? They’re in high school. As I remember you worked your way through half of the chemistry club in high school.”

“I did not!” Ignis said hotly. He hadn’t been in the chemistry club, he’d been in the physics club, and as it only had seven members technically it was more than half. “Besides, I was discreet-”

“You mean you borrowed my car a lot-”

“That isn’t important!” Ignis hissed. “I’m not the heir to the throne. I can slut around if I want-!”

“Uh, y’all ready for the food?” Their waitress asked, and Ignis could feel his cheeks burning with humiliation as she set their dishes in front of them. “Parmesan?”

“I think we’re good.” Gladio said, and Ignis kicked at his food under the table. “Thanks though, sweetheart.”

“Mmm.” She said, and Ignis resigned himself to a hefty tip.

“They’re kids, Iggy.” Gladiolus said, and reached across the table, stealing Ignis’ napkin to tuck into his collar before spreading his own across his lap. “Don’t look at me like that, I have a meeting with Dad after this, and I’m not changing.”

“That’s not why I’m- nevermind.” Ignis said. “I know they’re kids. That’s why I’m afraid. If Regis-”

“Who’s gonna tell him?” Gladiolus said, and Ignis felt his own eyebrows raise at the sudden challenge in his tone. “You? Noctis sure as hell isn’t. Prompto knows damn well that what they’re doing is on a timeline, you’d know that if you’d spent more than one night with them. He deserves a little happiness, Ignis. We know damn well he won’t find it on the throne.”

“He might.” Ignis said, but it was a weak protest. “The Princess-”

“Hasn’t seen him since he was ten.” Gladio replied, and Ignis popped a crispy fried ring into his mouth, eyes closing for a second. Hmm. Maybe he could make this. “ It’s good that they’re friends, but I don’t know about love. No one does. Certainly not Noctis. And honestly, they’re pretty good together. Prompto’s been coming to training-”

“He has?” Ignis said, and Gladio nodded. “I didn’t know.”

“You’ve been busy.” Gladio said simply, and Ignis’ eyes fled to his plate, his mind racing ahead. He had been busy. The council had only recently begun to trust him to speak for the Scientia holding, as his Uncle had decided to retire to the country. It meant more responsibility and longer hours in addition to his duties to the crown. “He’s growing up Iggy. It isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Now, try a bit of squid.”

Gladio extended his fork across the table, eyes darkening a bit as Ignis closed his mouth around the tines. Mmm. That was good. The meat was sweet and fresh, fried to perfection, but it was the buttery aioli-

“I wonder if I can  _ make this _ .” Ignis said, and Gladio was belly laughing when their waitress finally approached for refills.

  
  
  


Still, it was a surprise to find the boy in the apartment when he stopped in next week. Especially as he seemed to be alone.

“Hey!” Prompto exclaimed, twisting around to look at him as he walked in. He was playing something on the tv, controller still held in his hand, his hair even more dramatic lit up in the glow from the tv screen. He was wearing one of Noct’s old tanks, and he smelled delightful, warm and clean like pressed linens, or the dish towel drawer in Ignis’ mother’s kitchen. “Noct told me you’d probably swing by, since you didn’t come yesterday. He ran out for a bit- something to do with a fitting-”

“He has a Court function later this weekend.” Ignis said, and Prompto bobbed his head agreeably. “I believe you’re going to lose, if you don’t defend yourself.”

“Huh? Oh, Six!” He turned back, his shoulders jerking as he focused briefly on the screen before hitting the pause. “Thanks, I thought I’d already done that. You want help again?”

“Sure.” Ignis said, feeling inescapably weary. He did want help, even if he wasn’t sure that was what Prompto was doing at all. He draped his coat over the back of the couch one-handed as Prompto stood, and Ignis’ eyes were drawn to the Cactuar print boxers he wore, a present Noctis had been given by Gladio last birthday. Ignis had washed them the last time he’d done laundry and this was impossible. Any idiot would be able to tell they were- they were-

“Here, gimme those.”

He looked up sharply, but Prompto wasn’t looking at him, but at the bags in his hands, slipping them from his grasp easily. Then he was padding away toward the darkened kitchen in mismatched socks, leaving Ignis nothing to do but follow him.

“So what are we making?” Prompto asked, blinking owlishly as Ignis flicked on the overhead lights. “I can, uh. Wash the dishes. Or clean the counters. It’s kind of a mess in here, huh?”

“Indeed.” Ignis said shortly. It was more than a mess, it was as though Noctis’ cabinets had flung themselves open and strewn their innards inconveniently across every surface. It was a mess that would take thirty minutes to clean at least, before he could even begin cooking. Already he could feel the headache he had mostly been able to eradicate on the drive over begin to come back. “A mess.”

“Hmm. Well, I’ll clean, you cook.” Prompto said. “Let me just get a knife and the cutting board clean and you can work on the table while I start on… everything else.”

“Alright.” Ignis said, bemused by the boy’s sudden competency. “You said you cook when your parents aren’t home?”

“You remembered that?” Prompto said, looking inordinately pleased about such a trivial thing, but his hands were already deep in bubbles and it was only moments before he was handing Ignis a wet knife and cutting board. “Yeah, they’re away a lot. Travel for work. I used to just order stuff, but cooking can be kind of fun. Gives you something to do you know, and it’s better for you. When did you start?”

“For the Prince, actually.” Ignis replied, slicing the beef in neat strips. Protein then, since Noct had spent his last meal peeling his vegetables free of their crisp batter, and leaving them limp on the side of his plate. “It’s silly really.”

“No way! That makes sense, Noctis is terrible at that sort of thing. I was surprised he was in the shape he is when I first realized what he ate, but after seeing what Gladio puts him through, it makes sense.”

“Yes, I heard you’d been attending training.” Ignis said neutrally, focusing on his work. He wondered when Noct would arrive, but couldn’t bring himself to ask. “That’s kind of you-”

“Yeah. Well.” Prompto tossed a sudden smile at Ignis, his lips a sweet curve and Ignis felt his own cheeks heat faintly, a little dismayed at his continued reaction to the simple beauty of this alpha. For one thing he was years younger than him, and for another he was off limits for a variety of reasons. “It was nice of Gladio to let me. I- I’ve been thinking of trying out for Crownsguard.”

“Ah.” Ignis let his gaze drop back to the table, keeping his grip firm on the knife despite his shock. It made sense. A way to tie himself to Noctis despite their status and social divide. A good career choice for any smart young person, who wanted to enter upper society with no background. A disaster waiting to happen, given his current circumstances. 

“Yeah.” Prompto shut the water off, leaving a neat pile of dishes shining in the rack beside him, and began gathering the trash into an already overflowing trash can, sloppy but quick. “I… Gladio told me. Well. I was actually wondering if you could sponsor me? Maybe?”

“Sponsor… you?” Ignis said, and for the first time he let his true emotions color his tone, shock so unfiltered that Prompto dropped his eyes almost immediately. He flushed on his shoulders too, Ignis noticed unwillingly, which were, of course also freckled. Delicious, he thought morosely. 

“I mean, Gladio said you might- Anyway, it was just an idea really. I know- I mean, I’m nobody, but I’ve been training really hard, and I saved, so I can pay for most of my equipment. I thought I’d ask Gladio, but since Noct-”

“Of course.” Ignis said, a sinking feeling hitting his stomach. He dumped the sliced beef into a bowl with jerky movements. “It’s tradition for the Shield to sponsor his Prince.”

“Yeah.” Prompto said. “And I don’t really know anybody… anyway, it’s dumb, I know, I just thought-”

“Crownsguard. It’s a serious undertaking.” Ignis said. “The training you’ve been doing with Gladio will seem like child’s play.”

“I know.” Prompto said earnestly, flashing those blue eyes at him as he knotted the garbage bag into a neat bow. “I just- I need a chance. I can do it. I know I can.”

“I think you can, as well.” Ignis said, unsure why he believed that himself. He barely knew this boy, but something about the depth of his belief, the way he held himself in borrowed clothes and mismatched socks. Ignis thought about the day he’d been told he was to move in with his uncle, and the man had produced no heirs of his own. He’d never wanted this, but this boy- “I just-”

“I know it’s a lot to ask of someone.” Prompto said. “I promise I wouldn’t let you down. Not in this.”

Ignis held his gaze, feeling a little helpless. Ducked his chin in a nod he was quite certain he shouldn’t give.

“Well. Yes. I’m hardly worried about that, Prompto.” He said. “I- Well. If Gladio thinks you’re a suitable fit for the role, I’m sure he’s a better judge in this arena. I suppose-”

He stiffened in shock, dropping the knife to the table as arms wrapped around him, wrapping him up in that warm delicious scent, and oh, this boy was so dangerous. Dangerous even unarmed, and unaware. 

“Thank you! Really! I won’t-”

“We’ll need to work out a training regimen.” Ignis said, easing the arms from around his shoulders even though it was the last thing he really wanted to do. Prompto was so warm and… close. “Sponsorship is a little more serious than just paying for equipment. You’ll be representing my familial name in the royal army, it’s a serious matter-”

“Yes, sir!” 

Ignis laughed, the sound startled out of him, and Prompto was grinning at him, still so close that he could see his front tooth was a little crooked, endearingly so. He couldn’t imagine this boy killing in the name of the king but Gladio didn’t joke. Not about the Prince’s safety. 

“None of that.” He said. “Not yet anyway.”

“Not sir, then.” Prompto said, and bit his lip between his charming teeth, the blue of his eyes deepening as he regarded Ignis. “My liege?”

Ignis cleared his throat. He could smell himself, much to his dismay, the overly sweet smell he produced when nervous, or angry… or aroused. He could smell Prompto as well, hot engine oil, smeared on clean cloth, and the soft scent of Noctis that had layered into his clothes and skin, lived in smell. 

“You can call me Ignis.” He said. “And in court, I suppose, Lord Scientia.”

“Lord Scientia.” Prompto repeated and Ignis adjusted his glasses before he could stop himself, brushing their arms together. He was incredibly thankful at the sudden sound of the door opening, the clatter of Noctis kicking his boots across the room.

“He said yes!” Prompto called, and Noctis came around the corner, looking at them both appraisingly. His hair had been gelled flat, making him look like a wet, irritable cat. Ignis sighed.

He was doomed.

“Cool.” His Prince said. “What are you guys cooking?”

“You’re taking out the trash.” Prompto said. “And I don’t know but it has beef, and fancy bread, so I think it’s gonna be good.”

He threw Ignis a wink.

Ignis wished he was as certain.

  
  


Becoming Crownsguard was a task for any fit, young Alpha. At sixteen, proposed by his father, omega Ignis had looked at it like a trial of myth, insurmountable unless you were pure of heart and untiring. Omegas weren't deadly, but if that was what needs must, than he would become a dagger. He’d been an idiot, but Gladio had been training since he was born for his duty, and had no problem giving the little omega to the prince pointers. Ignis, who had been told by his uncle that the only way to stay close to the Prince was to pass the test took everything Gladio taught him and added a silent, willful determination. 

In the end the challenge had hardly been physical, although that required effort, but the constant toxicity of a traditionally alphan role to the crown.

Prompto would hardly have that problem. He was lovely yes, but everywhere he went the scent of alpha followed him, warm and snugged into the nooks and folds of his clothes. They were left everywhere in the apartment, like they could hardly wait to shed clothes the second they walked in the door and Ignis was growing uncomfortably used to washing and folding his as well. It hung around him, like steam over a good cup of coffee. It made Ignis follow his presence around the room, even when he was controlled enough to keep his eyes locked on his task.

“Alright, we’re doing good.” Noctis said. On screen their small, muscular avatars bounced to a synced rhythm. “Once we beat this castle, we’ll-”

“-beat the next one?” Ignis said drily. Prompto had insisted on Ignis playing as his reward for beating Noct in combat for the first time. It was a prerequisite for Crownsguard training, informally of course, but with Regis and Clarus approving of the tradition. When Ignis had protested his responsibilities in the kitchen, Prompto had offered to cook instead.

Even now, Ignis could hear a gentle sizzle that told him moderate heat and even sear. Something in his soul relaxed. 

Prompto laughed, stepping around the corner, still holding a spatula with one folded ear. He was wearing his own clothes this time, but Ignis rather wished he wasn’t. Not these. Not the crop top and impossibly soft joggers. He’d washed this outfit a few times, worried the first time that he’d shrunk his top… seeing him lounging in the doorframe, his entire body on display-

“Hey, Specs.” Noctis said. “You’re walking into a tree.”

“Ah.” Ignis said. Adjusted his glasses. “So I am.”

He re-angled his joystick a minute measure, sidestepping the obstacle in blocky, animated steps. Could feel Noctis’ eyes on him. Measuring and it was only years of survival in Crownsguard locker rooms and council meetings that kept him from wincing away from the look. 

“It was nice of you to decide to sponsor him.” Noctis said. “Thanks.”

“No need.” Ignis said stiffly. And truly, there wasn’t. Crownsguard training required a step up in academic excellence, in rigorous physical expectations- to gain a set of responsibilities upon which their country relied on daily. If Prompto hadn’t been fit for the task, he wouldn’t have sponsored him at all. Something Noctis must know. “He’s an excellent young man.”

“Wow.” Noctis said. “Yeah. I think so too.”

They travel on screen together in silence for a few moments, and then Noctis said again, quieter. 

“Thanks.”

“Dinner’s ready! It’s probably not great, but I tried really hard to-”

“It’s gonna be great, babe.” Noctis said, and patted him on the hip as he sauntered past the other boy. It froze Prompto up in shock, his cheeks darkening at the unexpected familiarity. Ignis could feel his hair graying as he sat. Prompto’s eyes darted to his, as Noctis made ‘mm’ing noises in the kitchen. The absolute brat. Of course he wanted Ignis’ approval of this… unlit bomb. “Wow! Why don’t you ever make this for us?”

“Uh… we normally order out.” Prompto asked, and he looked so suddenly lost, eyes darting between Noctis in the kitchen and where Ignis still sat in the living room.

“It smells wonderful.” Ignis said, standing and Prompto seemed so relieved at his non-reaction that Ignis gave him a little smile. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Noctis said, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, quick as he sailed back into the living room. It made Prompto flush harder, and Ignis was hit with a sudden rush of lonely, longing so strong it must have peaked in his scent, because suddenly they were both looking at him. 

“Yes, well. It still won’t get either of you out of your written pre-tests.”

“Ugh. Why is all of that necessary?” Noctis muttered.

Ignis had tested into Crownsguard on the first try. Passed the written, the physical, and the endurance tests. His loyalty was never in question, when he was by Noct’s side when he wasn’t training. It was the youngest an omega had ever begun training to be a Crownsguard, even though Alpha’s were presented at fourteen all the time. 

“It just is.” Ignis said. The bonito on his okonomiyaki danced merrily on his plate. “Now, let’s beat this boss while we eat, we’ll take turns.”

Prompto whooped, and Ignis filled his smile with food to disguise it. 

  
  
  


Sponsoring Prompto, Ignis realized quickly, needed to be managed with an efficient hand. Within the first week he had met with him both for a clothes fitting (delightful, he’d been so shy and so grateful and so flushed. Ignis had to look away during the inseam measurement, unable to compose the expression on his face. This alpha made him so  _ hungry _ ), gone for two runs (Gladio had insisted on outsourcing some of his training to Ignis under the excuse that he’d be better rounded for it. Ignis’ own fault for agreeing) and spent almost six whole meals together (only half of which he'd cooked which maybe the most attractive of all). 

He had to get a handle on this, or he’d be mated before he realized it. That thought made his cheeks redden where he stood, and the alpha in question glanced over at him concerned. 

“Sure you’re okay to keep going? I don’t mind taking a break.”

“No… no I’m fine.” Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses on his nose. He was hiking out a distance on palace grounds with the boys to give Prompto a chance to practice with the Armiger- an edge on the competition that Ignis felt bad not at all for taking advantage of. A lot of the other hopefuls would be rich second and third sons from families too wealthy to need the security a crown job provided. Men with the comfort of a proper, private education… and ties on the Council. "Just warm."

"You're kind of wearing a suit." Noctis said drily and Ignis shot him a look.

"I didn't have time to change after the meeting." Ignis told him, despite his continued efforts to not let his Prince bait him so easily. "I didn't have time for an Ebony either-"

"Ooh, better not test him, buddy-"

"-but I did have enough time to get you this." Ignis said and flicked Noctis off, a quick rude jerk off his hand that left Prompto giggling and Noctis staring at him. "Hope it'll do."

"Alright. No coffee, no jokes. Got it." Noct said, but he was smiling, lazy and wide.

"Glad you do." Ignis said primly, and Prompto was still chortling when they hit the clearing he'd picked for their little lesson.


	3. ignis is least controlled of the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more piece thatll get typed and posted later

It had been bad enough when they didn’t know what they did to him, the way they drove him to base instinct. Now that they knew…

Ignis focused on his coffee. He’d definitely had better, had brewed better and not in his gorgeous french press at home. Even just boiling and straining in Noct’s apartment it hadn’t been somehow burnt and too sweet. He was focusing on his coffee, because it was wretched and steaming and not to distract himself from the spectacle across the table from him.

It was all Gladio’s fault. 

Gladio, who loved to pick and loved to tease in equal measures, Gladio, who thought being built like a garula made you the Six’s gift to Insomnia. He was right, in his case, which made it worse.

“Fry?” Prompto offered, and Ignis looked up from his coffee, his eyes only taking a small detour at the gorgeous pink of his nipples. 

‘Scared to take your shirt off?’ ‘Scrawny thing like you’ Training never stopped with Gladiolus, something Ignis liked. Most of the time. Right now he was too busy looking at the dusting of pale blond hair in the center of Prompto’s chest. Ignis shaved, keeping himself smooth out of personal preference, but the down on his boy made his mouth water. He knew what it looked like, darkened to gold with spit and sweat.

“No, thank you.” Ignis said, and Prompto shrugged, shoving the fry into his mouth. Ketchup dripped down his chin.

“I can’t believe they haven’t kicked us out.” Noct said but he hardly looked concerned at the idea, back to the window in their booth, bare shoulders pale and sharp like wings. He’d never kept muscle the way the other two did, but something about the spare energy in his body, the gorgeous lean lines of him made Ignis think lofty thoughts about the Lucian classics. “This place is great.”

“The coffee leaves something to be desired.” Ignis said.

“Why would they kick us out?” Gladio asked, the arm he had thrown across the back of their shared seat brushing him comfortably. He certainly couldn’t know how thoroughly Ignis was considering making a tactical retreat to the car.

They just… they smell so good. And his nose is so sensitive. And they look as good as they smell and he’d stayed up late last night, keeping watch at the Haven which meant he’d missed the nights… activities. It was too early for this, but everyone had wanted breakfast after training and they hadn’t had the supplies to cook-

“Coffee that bad?”

Prompto’s voice was pitched low, for Ignis’ ears only and he glanced down to see his knuckles were white with the force he held the mugs handle. When he glanced back up at Prompto, his alpha winked, quick and shameless.

“- without Ignis, than I don’t think they’d have seated us-”

“No, they had no sign, which means they have no right to discriminate… you have to know your rights.”

“Your need to appear as indecent as possible at all moments should have stayed in your leather pants before the narcissism spread.” Ignis said. Took a sip and made a face. “But I am utterly unsurprised this place has lax regulations.”

“I would watch Ignis critique restaurants online.” Noct said. Yawned, and then stretched, hard enough that his back popped and Ignis swallowed. “Or like, on tv. Go in there, insult them very elegantly, teach them how to make a proper tart.”

“You are a proper tart.” Ignis said, a little wild around the eyes. “Aren’t any of you cold?”

A chorus of ‘no’ and Ignis scowls into his cup.

“Why are you?” Gladio asked. His thumb was dragging a line along the stiff ring of Ignis’ collar, back and forth along an inch of it. “You getting hot Iggy?”

Ignis doesn’t want to look up. Doesn’t want to give any of them the satisfaction. His scent surely already staining the air between them.

This, his complete and utter inability to hide how they make him feel, even in public in a full suit, drinking lake sludge, is why no one is wearing a real shirt. Gladio’s vest is not a shirt, it is a meager attempt. Thankfully, before he’s required to come up with some witticism as a response, their server walked past.

“How’s the coffee, hon?” He asked warmly, and Ignis dredged up a smile from somewhere dark in his soul.

“Lovely, thank you.” He says, and ignored them the table burst out in snickers.

  
  


It was fine when they were alone. When Ignis couldn’t stop stop himself from leaning into Gladio’s warmth, touching shoulders and hips where they sat, it was okay, because there were no prying eyes interested in royal affairs, no threat of sudden Imperial interruption.

Now, though, having come to meet Prompto after training for lunch, he felt overwhelmed by the amount of sun-kissed skin offered up to his eyes. Where his muscles lay defined along his chest and stomach he was pale and sheened with sweat, his shoulders were so heavily freckled in contrast as to seem tanned. He was smiling, as bright and careless as the sunshine, talking to some young cadet. Their Prompto tried to act as though he was still as carefree as he always was, Ignis thought that was why the trainees loved him. No strict admonishment, just jokes and advice. He was still smiling in fact when his gaze flicked over to where Ignis stood, shadowed in a walkway, was smiling as he jogged over to meet him.

“Iggy!” He said, breathless, gorgeous, blue-eyed and precious and Ignis felt his heart rate pick up. “Thought they’re keep you way later- this is awesome! I think that new Altissian place will still be open if we leave soon.”

“You won’t need a shower?” Ignis asked, his voice light, so as not to offend. Prompto smelled like clean sweat and grass, and more thickly of motor oil, his pheromones high from the boisterous struggle of beating young recruits cheerfully into pulp. “I don’t mind-”

“Do you?” Prompto asked and leaned in, one hand braced on a pillar putting him right in Ignis’ space. Ignis swallowed. He could see the sweat dripping down him. The memory of it’s taste made him swallow. “I could smell you all the way across the field, Iggy. Sweet. Like always.”

Ignis flushed, drawing upon internal reserve to keep his chin up in the face of such blatant affection.

“It was warm in the treasurer’s office-”

“No, it wasn’t.” Prompto said, and he was close enough that if Ignis leaned forward he’d be able to rub noses with him.

“Alright, no.” Ignis said, capitulating breathlessly to the confident, teasing tone his boy wore so well. “It wasn’t.”

For a moment they look at each other, and then Ignis gives in. Pressed forward to kiss him, sucking the sweat beading above his upper lip. Salty and hot, and Prompto is smiling into the kiss, his mouth wide against Ignis’ own.

He should have known it would be hard. Telling Noct no had always been hard, even with the expectation of the King behind him. Extra tarts for Gladio whenever he made a batch and hours spent helping Prompto recover his academics, as he’d struggled to prepare for Crownsguard training.

And now that they were together, telling himself no was a hundred, thousand times harder. They were gorgeous and alive and his, and maybe he could take it for granted, except for what they had all survived together. To have made it back safely to Insomnia sometimes seemed too big a miracle for even the gods to have granted. Which made holding himself back from utter indulgence even harder.

“Gladio… we can’t, we’ll be late-”

“To our own party?” Gladio asked and pressed close for another kiss, capturing Ignis’ lips easily. Ignis curled his fingers on the high formal collar Gladio wore, for once missing his usual, more free attire, before forcing his hands away. It was their party, technically, although it wasn’t a party, technically, although it wasn’t a party, nor solely theirs. Gladio showed no such restraint towards Ignis’ own dress, wrapping an arm around his waist to crush him close.

“Careful.” Ignis gasped. “My suit-”

“Worse than Prompto.” Gladio teased, but he did step back much to Ignis’ private dismay. Smoothed his hand down his rumpled front. “We are late.”

“Not… terribly so.” Ignis bargained, and Gladio was already ducking back to his mouth, this time keeping his hands to his waist. His thumbs fitting just above Ignis’ hips until all Ignis could think about was them going lower, to where his cock strained tightly in his formal breeches. Why had he even bothered to have this uniform pressed? Every time he put it on, it ended up sweaty and rumpled and wrinkled, when he’d worn it for Noct’s birthday last year, not even at the party, but at the formal ball, with a full court and half the Scientia line, he’d lost two buttons before dinner was served from his King’s, ooooh, wandering hands-”Yes, Gladio, just like that…”

His voice was panting, bordering on desperate, but Gladio smelled like an open bakery so at least he wasn’t alone. Besides Gladio had pressed his knuckles flat to the line of his cock, stroking him with hard, teasing nudges, barely enough contact. Ignis knew if he let him continue, he’d be soaking in seconds. “Wait, six, we can’t…”

“Damn, I leave for a minute.” Prompto said from the doorway and Ignis startled, accidentally biting Gladio’s tongue. Had the opposite effect than he’d hoped really, because instead of getting Gladio to back down, he pressed Ignis practically to the bed, kissing him with renewed fervor. “At least get undressed if you’re going to fuck-”

“We don’t have the time-” Ignis tried, voicing his doubts while Gladio scented his neck, nipping along his ear and jaw. He knew that he too must have begun to scent the room, unable to hide his arousal. “We’re- ah, oh, gods- we’re expected-”

“Not like this we aren’t.” Prompto said, and shut the door. He was already shucking his own jacket and the sight of him had Ignis wriggling to get off his own. Gladio was laughing at him, but Ignis didn’t care. Prompto- Ignis had never truly thought they’d be here now, together. To have him all the time- “Gladio, you first, because Noct is already out there-”

Ignis’ hands abandoned his own trousers and began on Gladio’s. 

“He was looking for you- mmph!”

Ignis watched wide-eyed as Gladio reeled Prompto in, big hands and big arms pulling their alpha close and god, his smell- Ignis keened- did it again when they both pull apart to look at him.

“Six, I do love him like this.” Prompto told Gladio, looking at Ignis like he was a pretty new weapon, something to use and break.

“Me too.” Gladio said, his voice almost a growl and with his help Ignis finally got his trousers down and off and there he was, red and thick and Ignis pushed at him ungracefully until he rolled over, letting Ignis get his mouth on him. “So good, Iggy.”

Prompto’s hand finds his hair and Ignis let his neck go lax, let Prompto set the pace for a bit, made him go fast or slow to the beat of Gladio’s breathing. Ignis worked his tongue and swallowed often and gods, tried to breathe- he’s holding his hips away from the bed- knows that if he gave himself any pressure, any relief, he’ll leave a wet spot on his only set of formal court trousers-

Prompto’s pressed into Gladio’s neck, just growling, a low rumbling hunger to it and when Gladio pulses hot cum across his tongue, Ignis can see the dilation of his pupils, the sweat that’s broken out on his hairline.

Ignis swallowed, but not before Prompto snuck a kiss. Was still licking his lips as he said, “C’mon big guy, go wash your face. Noct really was looking for you.”

“Gah.” Gladio said, but he went, and Ignis should go with him, he really should, but Prompto had lost half of his outfit already and Ignis knew this pair of underwear was ruined, so it made sense to shuck some of his clothes, while Gladio fussed and then whirled out of the suite. Duty to the crown, and all. Ignis was too busy turning and presenting, letting his alpha knot him in quick needy thrusts that have him spilling across the sheets in no time.

Sadly, he’d shucked half of his clothes, which means he’s still knotting his cravat as he speed walked down the hall, Prompto strolling smugly beside him. He’d scrubbed, but it hadn’t really helped how he smelled. Absolutely rolled in alpha, and the perpetrator strolling behind him, offering nods to the nobles they pass.

Noctis was grinning too when he saw them, and Ignis smoothed a hand over his hair once more before crossing the room. He’s a silly fool. He should have known better by now than to dress with Gladio, even if it saved time. Gladio who is also grinning and stuffing hor d’ouevres in his mouth. Noctis doesn’t speak to him until Ignis was sliding into place beside him and even then, it’s just his name. 

Just, ‘Ignis’. But the way he said it…

“Your majesty.” Ignis tried, but he sounded a little winded still, like a blushing diplomat’s daughter, and Noctis smirk was pristine and wicked when Ignis ceded, and looked away.

The thing is, Ignis loves them, he does, sometimes he just hated how weak his control was around them. It made him anxious and blushing, not the formidable Scientia heir, with a sharp blade and sharper tongue. Instead, his loves turned him into a simpering omega, cheeks flushed, soaking his knickers from a look.

It’s frustrating. Worse that he can’t even hate them for it. They tease, but even when they don’t he just… wants.

He wants Noctis improperly, during meetings when he should be focused on the wellbeing of the country and instead all he can focus on was how proud he was of how Noctis ran his country. He wanted Prompto everywhere and anywhere, his scent driving him insane. And Gladio- Gladio he had everywhere, because unlike the other two who had a good opinion of him, Gladio knew.

Gladio had known since high school that Ignis was a silly omega slut anytime he got his blood up, and oh, how he loved to tease him for it.

“Really?” He purred on the beach, and Ignis didn’t even bother to look at him, hiding behind his sunglasses. It had been warm out, even as early as they’d gone, enjoying their time by the coast as the world fell apart. “I knew you were a perv, but a voyeur…”

“I didn’t make them do it.” Ignis said peaceably. He also didn’t bother to look at Gladio, because his eyes were fixed on a nicer sight. In front of them a little down the beach, Noctis and Prompto sat, angled as though hidden by their umbrella. If not for the peculiar hill Ignis’ own towel rested on they would be. Instead from the comfort of his own spot, Ignis and Gladio could watch Noctis lazily suck Prompto’s cock into his mouth. “All I did was come out to the beach.”

“That’s why you’re sitting there hard in your swim trunks.” Gladio laughed, and ran a hand up Ignis’ thigh. “You’re lucky they’re downwind, I could smell you walking up.”

“It’s a vacation.” Ignis said, but his voice came out breathy as Gladio stuck a hand into his shorts, his big fist pulling him in time to the movement of Noctis’ mouth. Unhurried and deep. “I’m enjoying the view.”

“Sure.” Gladio said, but he put his mouth to better use a few moments later, the head of Ignis’ tucked into his cheek, so he could keep an eye on the boys and mimic their pace. It had Ignis racing towards completion faster than he’d thought, body already running for the approaching peak. Prompto had buried his hands in Noctis’ hair, his body tensing around the other boy and Ignis came just as Noctis pulled up to breath. He was red cheeked, and wet mouthed and so beautiful. Gladio laughed, wiped his hand on the towel.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Ignis said, a little breathless. He tingled where he lay damp inside his shorts. Oh well. He supposed he was going into the water now after all. 

“It’s a vacation.” Gladio said. His voice was thick with amusement. “I’m enjoying myself.”

“Mmm.” Ignis said. “I’ll see how you enjoy preparing dinner tonight.”   
  



End file.
